1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an attachment for a rotatable component, such as a harmonic balancer, of an internal combustion engine in the form of an adapter to enable a wrench to be connected to the rotatable component of the engine in such a manner that the crank shaft of the engine may be rotated in either direction to a desired angular position with the position of the crank shaft being adjusted accurately to a fraction of a degree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various procedures in "tuning" internal combustion engines, it is necessary to rotate the crank shaft to a desired angular position so that opening and closing of the valves and ignition of the combustion mixture may be properly timed in relation to reciprocation of the pistons. Proper timing is especially critical in high performance engines such as those used in drag racers and other high performance vehicles. Various techniques and procedures have been developed by mechanics for rotating the crank shaft of an internal combustion engine including manual cranking devices, wrenches and the like which are usually engaged with a retaining nut for a pulley or other rotatable component which enables the engine to be rotated in one direction but when the retaining nut is turned in an opposite direction, it sometimes becomes loosened. Also, various adapters have been provided to enable a wrench to be connected to a rotatable member with the following U.S. Pat. Nos. being exemplary of the state of this art:
3,073,206--Jan. 15, 1963 PA0 3,288,002--Nov. 29, 1966 PA0 4,028,968--June 14, 1977